buddyandpivotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Pilot was the pilot episode of the original show, The Buddy and Pivots Show, written by both the show's creators BuddyComics and ThePivotsXXD, who directs and animates. The episode focuses on Pivots letting Buddy become his roommate after a newspaper ad and Pivots making Buddy going on a job hunt to pay off his share of the house's rent. The pilot episode introduces the main characters Buddy and Pivots, as well as Mr. Boss, one of the show's later recurring characters and some one-time characters. The pilot episode premiered on August 7, 2011, more than two weeks before schedule. After its release, the pilot received praise for its humor and writing, as well as the animation by ThePivotsXXD. Plot Buddy, a traveling hobo, begins his day as average, by taking a shower, getting dressed, and making breakfast until he stopped by an angry old man. The man yells at Buddy for staying in his house and he angrily fires his shotgun at Buddy, driving him out. Buddy tries to cheer himself up by reading his horoscope, which only says he will die very soon. Buddy then reads below and finds a want ad for a roommate, so he happily goes to the house. He arrives at the house where Pivots demands that Buddy get a decent paying job to pay off his share of the house's rent. After much persuading, Buddy agrees and goes on a job hunt. He applies for a food franchise where his randomness kicks him out, his mistakes as a doctor kill a patient, and he forgets the case as a lawyer. He gives up his job hunt and heads back to Pivots', where he eventually lets Buddy stay, to Buddy's enjoyment. Credits Cast *BuddyComics - Buddy *ThePivotsXXD - Pivots, Mr. Boss, Angry Neighbor, Doctor, Teenage Driver Crew *BuddyComics - Writer, Creator *ThePivotsXXD - Writer, Director, Animator, Creator Production The series was announced on March 15, 2011, first in a journal by BuddyComics and then by ThePivotsXXD. That day, the two launched a YouTube account, to serve as the home of the animations. The cartoon was planned by both of the cartoonists in a Windows Live chat. The series then had its first promo three days later in an animation by Pivots on their YouTube account. This animation featured the first use of Buddy's voice on the internet. The production for the pilot officially started on May 29, 2011, with the writing of theme song, script writing, and character designs. The animating will start within June and given the fact that it will be Summer, the pilot may be finished very quickly. The first animating of the show started in July 2011, just a month before the premiere. It was announced in a promo on August 6, 2011 that the pilot premiered online the day after. Trivia *This was the first animated series Buddy has ever worked on. *This episode introduced the two main characters, officially, Buddy and Pivots, as well as Mr. Boss. *Mr. Boss's first appearance was originally supposed to be in the never-aired episode "What the Luck?". *The episode aired more than two weeks ahead of schedule, as Pivots had other work to do that month. *Despite Pivots contributing to the script, Buddy was the only one credited as the writer. Cultural references *When Buddy takes a shower, his lower body is censored with Charlie Sheen's face. *The courtroom scene features the theme song of The People's Court. *Buddy holds a picture of Parker Lot, BuddyComics' actual webcomic in real life. *There is a picture of Nicolas Cage as a baby in Pivots' home, for no apparent reason. *The staredown scene is a parody of Kill Bill and Pivots makes the Forever Alone meme face. Soundtrack This episode features many songs, including popular songs or production music from cartoons in the 1990s. After Buddy reads the newspaper, the show's signature song by Queen, "You're My Best Friend" starts playing. Other songs include "Happy-Go-Lively" by Laurie Johnson, "Workaday World" by Jack Beaver, as well as the Kill Bill staredown song, which is "Ironside" by Quincy Jones. The theme song from The People's Court is featured as well, written by Alan Tew; the version used was from API music. The end credits feature "Cars" by Gary Numan. External links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8dkrCZd0Dg *http://thepivotsxxd.deviantart.com/art/BPTV-Pilot-Episode-251461886 *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/576392 Category:Episodes